Waiting for my love to wake
by Ron's Girlfriend
Summary: The war's over, but at a price. Harry's become secluded, rarely leaving Ron's room. Hermione's parents died & Ron's fighting for his life. Hermione can't imagine a world without him & prays he'll recover.If he does,what then? No reviews for last chapter?
1. The visit

Hermione took out her long feathered quill and started to write:

_This is the first time since the war ended that I have written here, even though it has been half a year. I am at present staying in the burrow and am planning to continue for some time, seeing as my family home is now nothing but a pile of ashes. Harry is staying here also but I have not seen much of him. He seldom comes out of Ron's room apart from when we make the visits. I think he blames him self for what happened. I am unlike Harry and have taken to surrounding myself with as many friends as I can. I choose not to dwell on the past as it hurts too much and I fear if I delve too deep into its murky depths I will not be able to return to the surface._

_I wish I could talk to Ron. I had talked to him a lot before it happened but I never really told him how I felt, never what really mattered. I said so many cruel things and I may never be able to apologise. I never got to tell him that I love him. He never held me. He never kissed me. He never…_

" Hermione?" Looking up, she finds Ginny standing in the doorway, her eyes narrowed at the diary. Hermione jerked back from the pages as if she had been scalded.

" What are you writing, you seem so far away." Ginny takes a step into the room and Hermione hastily shuts her diary. The pale blue book gives a chime as each of its golden locks slot magically into place. Ron gave it to her on her 18th birthday. She was now almost 19. _Will Ron be there to celebrate it with me?_

" Nothing important, what was it you were wanting?" Hermione replied hastily, in order to change the subject.

" We're ready to go for the visit." Hermione swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sick feeling inside her gut. She had completely forgotten.

" I can't go anymore Ginny. It's too hard." Hermione turned her back, not wanting her friend to see her expression. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns back to face Ginny as the tears start to build in her eyes.

" Hermione, you need to, if not for you, for us and for him."

Hermione paused for a moment to try and regain control of her breathing before replying.

"He doesn't even notice us Ginny, there is no point."

She knew as soon as she said it that she shouldn't have. Shocked by her odd reaction, Ginny lifted her hand from Hermione's shoulder.

" Hermi-" Ginny tried to comfort her as she began to sob over the desk but she had started so she may as well finish.

" We can't keep kidding ourselves Ginny. He's not coming back. They are only keeping him like this for our benefit. He's technically dead."

Hermione took a sharp intake of air, shocked and yet relieved at finally speaking her fear. Trying to stop her head from spinning, she stood up and started to walk towards the door. She could sense Ginny's shock, and the tension in the room was building so fast, that she started to feel that if she didn't get out now, she would surely… A couple of steps away from the door Hermione collapsed and began to retch over the floorboards.

Ginny rushed down beside her shaking body and started to cradle her like she would a young child.

" Hermione, I swear, he is not dead. He wouldn't dare die on us. I know Ron has always been the sidekick so to speak, but he's my brother and he's just as good a fighter as Harry. He's a survivor Hermione. As long as he senses there are still people who need him he'll keep fighting."

Hermione wiped the vomit from her mouth and drew a long shaking breath.

"What if he doesn't sense us Ginny?" At this Ginny hauled her up and walked her over to the bed. Sitting Hermione down, she looked straight into her eyes.

" But what if he does Hermione?" With that, she rose from the bed, and Hermione watched as she started to leave the room. At the door she paused, her red hair almost down to her hips, before turning once more.

" I'll tell mum and dad to wait five minutes at the hospital. Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen." Ginny worried her bottom lip as she studied her, then turned and walked from the room. Hermione sat still for a minute trying to stop the buzzing in her head, and left trying to take in what Ginny just said. _Maybe there is still hope?_

" Get a grip Hermione." she scolded herself. Then, thinking of what Ron would say she smiled.

" Get a bloody grip Hermione." she said, more quietly this time, and got up.

Ginny and Harry were waiting at the bottom of the stairs and as Hermione drew nearer, she noticed that they were holding hands. Stomach lurching uneasily, she reminded herself to be happy for them even if she and Ron may never be as lucky as them. Although Harry is quite secluded, he and Ginny had picked up where they left off before the war. What stage would she and Ron have been at right now? Still just friends, or something more?

" Better?" Ginny asked, squeezing her hand with her free one. Biting her tongue, Hermione nodded and forced a fake smile to stretch across her face.

The three young wizards walked out into the yard and, in turn, apparated to St Mungos hospital. Again, her head starts to spin and it feels like her whole body is being squeezed into half its normal size, as if it were being sucked up inside some giant vacuum cleaner. It takes all her control not to retch again as she, Ginny and Harry appear in the designated apparating area in the main foyer of the hospital.

For the last half-year Ron's family, Harry and herself have been visiting weekly and as much as she tries to reassure herself that it won't prove as bad as the last visit, it gets harder and harder to step into the room in which he lies. With each visit it becomes for Hermione more and more real and each visit she hopes that he will open his eyes and every single time he does exactly the same thing. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, Hermione jerked back to the present and hurried after the Weasleys to ward 16 on the 4th floor. Each step down the sterile, cold, lifeless corridors fills her with dread. All too soon, the crowd of them arrive outside the door and cram into the small 'cell'. Extra chairs are already set out for them and they all sit down. Bill and Charlie don't come regularly because of their work so today the gathering consisted of Mr and Mrs Weasley by the side of the bed nearest the door. Fred and George as always felt too awkward to sit next to Ron and sit in the corner behind their parents. Harry sits at the foot of the bed while Ginny sits opposite her father by Ron's torso. Sighing inwardly, Hermione lowered herself into the chair opposite Mrs Weasley next to Ron's pale freckled face. They all sit in silence for the next minute just staring at him and to her, it feels so wrong. His face has no expression on it and it scares her. Sometimes she gets the urge to scream at him to smile or pull a fucking face but she manages to hold it together and just stroke his hair instead. The covers are pulled tightly around his neck so today she leans forward and start to fold them down. She can still see the faint scars around his neck. Leaning back in her chair, the room lapses into silence once more. Usually this would continue for another five minutes and Hermione would sit looking at him before someone would cough or shift in their seat. Today she can't take it though, and the silence is soon broken by Mrs Weasley's sobs.

"I'm going for tea," she mutters and leaves the room without looking back. Angry tears stream down her face as she hurtles along the corridor to the vending machine at the end of it. _Why me, why me, what in Merlin's name have I done to deserve this?!?_

She presses the button for tea but the machine gives a funny gurgling sound and all its lights go out. _Is the whole world against me?_ She kicks it hard, forgetting that she's wearing open toed shoes, and cringes as pain shoots through her foot. Letting out a scream of frustration, she places her forehead against the cool glass of the now broken machine.

"It's not fair," she whispered to herself.

" Hermione!" Ginny runs out from Ron's ward, tears running down her face.

" My brother needs a Healer!" she shouts, turning on the spot desperately. Hermione's heart stops. _No, please, no…_


	2. Sink or swim

_Ok. This is the second chapter of my first story. I tried to put in author's notes with the first chapter but I had already submitted it so... Well any way, please review and if you think it's crap please break it to me gently. Any tips will be much appreciated!_

Hermione stood, paralysed to the spot as Healers pushed past her, shouting instructions to one another. It takes a moment for Hermione to realise that what is happening is not another of the many nightmares she has been having the last few months. That it is real. As she regains the ability to move her legs, she begins to run after them. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. Every leap she takes down the corridor seems to take an hour. She needs to be with him. He needs her. Finally she reaches the door and rushes into the room. Again, she almost retches as she sees Ron's corpse. He has never looked so pale and dark red blood is trickling out of his mouth as his body jerks violently from side to side. The Weasleys and Harry are hurrying out the door to allow the healers space as two try to hold Ron down. Another is frantically trying to pour a potion down his throat. Hermione recognizes the bottle and throws herself at the healer…

xxx

After a week of Ron being in a coma the healer took the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione into a small, damp room. Hermione remembered that at the time she feared they were going to announce that Ron would die. Never in her life had she felt more afraid. They explained that Ron could have a fit at any time and that if he did, they would have no choice but to administer him with a certain potion. They explained that if they did not give it to him immediately he would fit for about two hours and then, almost certainly, die. At this Mrs Weasley exclaimed what we had all been thinking.

"Then why not just give him the bloody potion now?!?!"

The healer merely took a long breath before continuing his somewhat emotionless spiel. " The potion would save him from the fitting but after a few days, it could kill him. On the other hand, it could save him but there is only a 20 chance. It just depends how mentally and physically strong he is. We want to see if he can come out of the coma himself. It's too risky to administer it unless he is almost at death's door." He had then produced the small bottle from his pocket and shown it to them. It was a small dark green bottle encrusted with small black stones. Hermione would almost of thought it pretty, had she not known what it contained and what it could do.

" I'm sorry to have to ask, but because it is so risky we have to request that you sign a form of consent as obviously Ron cannot do it himself." With trembling hands Mr Weasley had reached forward and signed on the dotted line…

xxx

"NO!!!!" Hermione started grabbing insanely at the bottle.

"You'll kill him, he isn't strong enough!"

Fred and George who were the last exiting the room grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back, trying to drag her from the room. Hermione turned on them spitting in rage, desperately trying to get them off.

"Let me near him! I need to talk to him." She wailed, kicking out at the twins who merely tightened their grip.

" Hermione, stop making this harder than it already is!" Fred bellowed in her ear, forcing her back, nearer the doorway.

" This is the only way Hermione and Ron is either going to have to sink or swim!"

Hermione let out a scream in desperation, pulling even harder as the twins forced her back out the room. She could feel their nails digging into her wrists and it felt as if her arms were about to pull free of their sockets but she refused to give up, not yet.

"RON!"

Despite the commotion she is causing, the healer has managed to unscrew the lid and is bending down towards Ron's mouth.

" Get the FUCK away from him! RON!!! Get him away from you!" Her voice is hoarse from shouting so loud.

The healer isn't stopping and she watches, helplessly, as the potion starts to trickle into his mouth. After a moment, he goes still.

Hermione stops struggling and watches silently as the healers let go of Ron's corpse and exit the room. They haven't even cleaned the blood from his mouth. After a few minutes of standing silently and still the twins let her go, obviously deciding that her momentary mental rampage is over. Hermione cautiously treads over to his bed and pulls up the chair Mrs Weasley had been sitting in then sits down beside his head.

The twins leave the room and close the door behind them. Hermione can hear the Healer's talking in lowered voices to Harry and the Weasleys. Her tears are falling down onto his pale face and are winding their way through the drying blood around his mouth. There is a small table behind her chair, against the wall. She leans back and grabs a handful of tissues from the shabby box sitting in the middle amongst the dying flowers. She turns back to Ron and slowly starts to wipe away the blood from his mouth. The gentle movements of the tissues over his skin feel quite calming and for the first time in months she doesn't feel so useless.

"I'll look after you," she whispers and drops the tissues in the bin under the bed.

Again, she runs her fingers through his hair and as she does so, lays her head on his chest. She turns her face towards his. _I love you. _Almost immediately, the young witch falls asleep.

xxx

The room is dark when she wakens and a hand is resting on her shoulder. Startled, Hermione turns quickly to see Harry. Even in the dim light from Ron's bedside lamp she can see the bags under Harry's eyes.

"Hermione," his voice is hoarse.

"Come away, you can't stay all night. It could be days before anything happens." Defiantly, she turns her back on Harry and resumes her position on Ron's chest.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Hermione –" Harry tries to protests but she interrupts him.

" Don't waste your breath Harry."

Harry sighed and left the room, carelessly slamming the door behind him. She was irritated at being woken. She had been dreaming of the Christmas the trio had had last winter.

xxx

Almost all horcruxes had been found and they were taking Christmas and Boxing Day off from their hunt. Hermione smiled as she remembered the Christmas dinner scenario. They were staying in a small rented flat, they had to be able to move at any time, and were all preparing the Christmas dinner. None of them were talented when it came to cooking but they couldn't risk going out. The presents lay unwrapped by the fire and the windows were frosted over. It was perfect. Hermione had just left the bathroom when she heard shouts from the kitchen. Grabbing her wand, she ran into the room to find the hob ablaze and Harry and Ron frantically trying to put it out. Hastily, she had stepped in and extinguished it. She was just about to ask how they had managed to set a pot of water on fire before it even had food in it when Ron, who was holding a jug of gravy, slipped on the water on the floor. All three watched, mouths open, as the jug landed neatly on the table but its contents drenched Hermione from head to toe. The new top that Harry had given her was soaking. Seeing that her temper was rising Ron jumped up off the floor and stepped towards her.

"Shit!!! I am so sorry Hermione."

Without thinking, he snatched a dishcloth from the table and, trying to save the new top, ran it across her chest. His hand froze as it rested on her right breast. Both he and she looked down before he quickly removed it. When he spoke, his voice was alarmingly high and his face had flushed to scarlet.

"I need to just…" he pointed at the door.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and she could see that Harry was trying hard not to laugh. Ron dropped his arm in defeat.

" I just need to go."

With that said, he just about leapt out the door. Once out of earshot, Harry burst into hysterics. Hermione smirked to herself before returning to the bathroom for a shower.

xxx

Hermione found herself smiling at the memory in the darkness. She looked towards the clock. It read 1am. Still facing the clock she spoke to break the silence of the room.

"We had fun didn't we Ron?"

"Yeah."

_x DUN, DUN, DUN!!! Please review. x_


	3. Out of the fire

_OK people. This chapter isn't the a very eventful one but let me assure you that it is necessary and will lead to greater things. Ha! I've got you pondering now haven't I. No? Oh well._

Hermione spun round, eyes wide open. Ron was moving! He was alive!

She jumped up from her chair and flung her arms around him, kissing him on the forehead.

"I thought you were going to die!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ron opened his eyes sleepily, then, taking in his surroundings, sat up so suddenly, Hermione was almost knocked from the bed. Hermione watched as he looked around the room, at the clock, at the dying flowers, at the gown he was wearing, then, finally at her. His eyes were bloodshot but still that same ever penetrating, sky blue. He gazed at her for a moment and she took the opportunity to stare at him. His face was for the first time in half a year, animated and, well, alive. His hair hadn't been cut and was falling over his right eye and irritating him but he did not move it.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly.

"St. Mungos." She replied softly. She had never stopped to think what to say to him when, or if, he woke up. How could she explain to him that he had missed half a year of his life and that the war was over?

" Fuck! We can't stay in here!" he yelped, starting to push back the sheets.

"Why not? Ron calm down!" She pushed Ron firmly back against the pillow and pulled the sheets back up, holding each corner down so that it pinned him to the bed.

He looked at her as if she was mad.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"We have to go and find Harry, Voldemort could kill him! He needs our help!" he was shouting by this point. A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek. Ron stopped struggling under the sheets.

" He isn't dead is he?" his voice was cracked and she could see tears starting to build in his eyes.

"NO!" she exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

"No, nothing like that but Ron listen to me ok?"

Ron nodded before prompting, "What's going on Hermione?"

She took her hand from her dark curls and brushed away his fiery red hair from his eye before resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron," she took a deep breath.

"The war's over. Voldemort is long gone. Harry defeated him thanks to you. A death eater shot for Harry but you jumped in and you took it for him. You saved him."

More tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as she watched Ron try to comprehend what she was saying. She took another deep breath and continued.

"It knocked you unconscious. You've been in a coma for six months Ron. It's September 16th."

Ron blinked and looked away, but not before she saw a tear run down his freckled face.

" I don't understand," he choked, looking back at her, obviously deciding it was hopeless trying to hide his tears.

"How, how can one minute, I be, be running around a graveyard flooded with death eaters on a dark evening in February and wake up in a bloody hospital in September?!? How can it all be over? How can, after all the years I've put into helping Harry destroy Voldemort, I have missed the end of the war and Voldemort's death?" Hermione brushed a tear from his face.

" I thought you were going to die Ron," she whispered.

" Your family, Harry and I visited you almost every week of that coma and you did nothing every single time. I'd just about given up hope. I can't believe you're awake."

Ron stared at her. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Huh? Oh they've all gone home. It's after one in the morning."

"How come you stayed?"

Hermione began to ponder how best to answer this but was saved the bother as Ron retched into a bowl at the other side of his bed.

"Oh shit. Here." She handed him some tissues.

"Thanks," and for the fist time in half a year, Ron smiled.

"I'll go and get your family." Ron spat another bit of vomit into the bowl. Quickly she poured him a glass of water before leaving the room.

All the way to the apparating area, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He was back, he was back, he was back! Quickly she stepped into the designated area and appparated to the burrow.

Everything in the burrow was quiet but as soon as she appeared in the kitchen she began to yell, while running up the stairs, banging on doors.

"RON'S AWAKE AND HE'S OK!!!"

By the time she reached Arthur and Molly's door, they were waiting outside and Mrs Weasley grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her firmly.

"Are you sure? Is he really moving and, and talking?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and a smile exploded over Mrs Weasley's face. Soon the whole house was cheering and within minutes, was assembled in the kitchen. All were smiling and Harry was the third person that morning that had tears in their eyes.

They were just starting to file out into the yard when the flames in the nearby fireplace suddenly turned to green.

"Hemi-o-ninny?"

Everyone stopped and turned back towards the doorway.

Hermione suspected from the moment she heard the voice, whose it was and, sure enough, as she watched, Viktor Krum's head appeared, floating in the flames.

" I is sorry to hear about Ronald."

His voice wafted across the kitchen and Ginny turned and glared at Hermione. When Ron was hospitalised, Ginny had voiced to Hermione her concern that Viktor would try and toy with her now fragile emotions to his benefit. Hermione, not wanting a confrontation at the time had lied and said that she and Viktor no longer contacted one another and had not done so for some time. However, as Ron continued to sleep, she had needed to vent her emotions to someone and had started to write frequently to Viktor. Of course, she only told Viktor half the story. She said that Ron was one of her best friends. She could not bring herself to tell him that she felt more for Ron than friendship.

Quickly, before Viktor said anything else, she turned to the Weasleys and Harry.

"You go, I'll catch up."

No one argued, as they were all desperate to see Ron, so left without protest. Ginny gave a frown as she closed the kitchen door.

Of all the times he could have contacted her why now? She sighed and walked over to the fire, sitting down on the rug. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Although she they had written back and forward often the two had not met face to face for over a year and they took a moment to study each other. Hermione did not see much of a difference except he looked tired and had more stubble than usual.

"How are you Viktor?" she leaned forward, then back as she remembered she had rather a low cut top on.

" I is keeping average."

"Well I have some good news." She smiled again and his eyes widened as they did when he was pretending to be interested.

"Ron has woken from his coma. He is recovering." Viktor frowned. Taking this as a sign that he did not understand she tried again.

" He is better, he stopped sleeping, he…"

"I understand what you is saying," was it just her or did he sound rather snappy.

"You are looking beautiful." At his words, she forgot her concern.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself. What was it you wanted anyway?"

She did not wish to be rude but she was curious and anxious to get back to Ron. Viktor looked offended and his smile flickered but he answered.

" I is coming to Britain in two weeks to play quidditch. I was wondering if you would wish to meet?"

Now it was Hermione's turn for her smile to falter.

"I would like to …" Ginny's words were ringing in her head;

_Viktor could try and toy with your fragile emotions to his benefit. _

"…but I am very busy." She concluded quickly.

Viktor did not speak and the silence was becoming awkward and possibly… hostile?

"When and where was it you were thinking of meeting?" she tried to ask casually.

His face lit up again at her words.

"The first of October. The pixie palace for dinner at 8 at the evening. Then perhaps you could stay the night, I would book us both rooms and we could have breakfast also in morning."

I would love to Viktor but…" Hermione trod carefully, not wanting to offend him again.

"…as I said, it could be difficult. Do you understand? I am very busy."

Viktor nodded.

"I will talk to you in a week OK?" She was anxious that he was annoyed with her but he seemed to understand and he smiled.

"I hope you will come. Goodbye Hermi-o-ninny." Before she could reply, the flames had returned to their normal colour and he was gone.

_TADA! Wasn't that boring? Never mind. It is relevant to the plot. All will be revealed in good time..._


	4. Birthday Bashings

Ok. This chapter contains a Ron and Hermione arguement. Well a Ron/ Hermione story just wouldn't be complete without one would it?

Disclaimer : The only thing in this story that belongs partly to me is the plot and the rest all belongs to J.K Rowling.

After the unsuspected appearance of Viktor, Hermione had rushed back to the hospital as promised and herself, Harry and the Weasley's had stayed, talking and hugging Ron until the evening. Both Bill and Charlie had been told the news and had come over straight away. That evening as they prepared to leave, the healers had said that Ron could go home the following evening unless any new cause for concern appeared. Everyone was ecstatic apart from Ron who was still finding it hard to get his head round what was happening. She knew and understood that it would take him a long time and she made herself promise to be patient no matter how infuriating he might become. That evening as she fell asleep, she couldn't stop smiling. Ron was back and everything was going to be ok.

"What the bloody hell have you done with my wand?!?" It was 9pm. Ron had been in the house two hours and already Hermione was losing her patience.

"Ronald, the healers said that you hadn't to use magic for a couple of days remember?"

"I don't give a damn what the bloody healers said. I find it hard enough moving around the house as it is!"

"You always had no respect for the rules." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances over the table. Dinner was over and it was only she, Harry, Ginny and Ron left at the wooden table. Hermione shot Ginny a glare but Ginny dismissed it.

"So what do you want for your birthday Hermione?"

_A kiss from Ron would suffice._

"Not really bothered Ginny. I'm just glad Ron's back. It's the thing I've been wishing for most and it's come true. I'm content."

At her words Ron positively beamed and she could see the tips of his ears colouring slightly. Ginny scoffed

"Bollocks! Really nice Hermione, really sweet but not helpful and quite frankly a load of…" She stopped abruptly as Molly came into the kitchen.

In an attempt to change the subject she asked, rather untactfully, Hermione noted,

"So what did Viktor want?"

At this, the smile that had been swimming across Ron's face, drowned.

"When was Vicky here?" he spat Viktor's name like it were a germ. Choosing to try and avoid yet another argument about Krum, Hermione ignored him.

" He was wondering if I wanted to go out to tea on October first at the pixie palace."

Ron snorted. _What was his problem?_

"And then he suggested that we could sleep over and have breakfast in the morning."

Ron who had taken a swag of pumpkin juice just about spat it over the table.

"He said WHAT!"

"Ron," Mrs Weasley, foreseeing a confrontation, adopted a stern tone of voice, but Ron ignored her.

"That's a bit forward don't you think?"

Hermione could not understand what he could possibly be raving on about until Ginny corrected him.

"I think what Hermione was trying to say Ron, was that they would get a room each. Not that they could have a quick shag and breakfast."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. I will not have such vulgarity in my kitchen!"

Ginny was in a mischievous mood though, and was enjoying watching her best friend and brother squirm so she was not put off by her mothers warning.

"What I meant to say Ron, was that Hermione was intending to visit Viktor as a friend, and though your mind is hornier than the whomping willow, it does not mean that she was planning on trying to get hold of his golden snitch if you catch my drift?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. Ginny grinned as she saw her older brother at a loss for words. Then, before her mother could give her an ear bashing, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Only once she had locked the door and put a silencing charm on it she collapsed onto her bed in a fit of what Hermione could only describe as manical laughter.

"His face!" She cried.

Hermione ignored her and started to get changed for bed. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Oh come on Hermione, I was only having a laugh, you can't go to bed yet, it isn't even ten!"

Hermione ignored her and pulled her giant grey t-shirt over her head before getting into bed. _How could Ron possibly think she would do such a thing?_ _Did he think her a slut? How many times must she tell him that she and Viktor were just good friends?_ She buried her face in her pillow but as she closed her eyes Ginny jumped on top of her and pulled back the covers. Reluctantly, Hermione sat up and faced her freckled friend.

"Hermione?" she asked matter of factly.

"Yes." Hermione finding her friends attempt at being serious amusing, mimicked her voice when she replied.

Ginny paused and Hermione could see there was something niggling away at her.

"What is it?" she prompted.

"You and Viktor are just friends aren't you?" Ginny asked quickly.

Hermione looked at hr incredulously. Merlin would these people never get it?

"Ginny of course we are, why won't you believe me?"

Ginny sighed and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"As much as my brother's a git Hermione, he's been through a lot and I don't want him getting hurt. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"What the hell has Ron got to do with this?"

Ginny shook her head, got off the bed, changed into her PJ's and got into her own. After she had switched the lights out with her wand and Hermione was starting to drift off to sleep she spoke again.

"For a very bright witch Hermione, you can be incredibly naïve."

The next day passed quickly and Hermione had the house to herself for most of the day. Bill, Charlie, the twins and Mr Weasley were all working and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley had gone shopping for her birthday. That night at dinner, Hermione didn't speak. She was still in the huff with Ron and embarrassed by Ginny's speech the previous night. After dinner, she offered to clean up and afterwards made her excuses before retreating to her bed.

Hermione woke to find something brushing against the side of her mouth. She opened her eyes and squinted at the slightly blurred figure.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" she croaked.

Ginny who was leaning over her, raised a tissue from her face.

"Oh your awake! Well, everyone's coming up to wake you up with a _surprise_ birthday breakfast but when I woke up you kinda had drool coming out your mouth so I decided to wipe it off before they came up. Your hair was a mess too but I've fixed it. Now it's got more of a windswept look than a bush look. Happy birthday by the way!"

A knock at the door stopped her from saying thank you and Ginny leapt back into bed.

"Look like you're just waking up as they come in," she hissed before falling back onto the pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lay back down. She closed her eyes and as she felt them draw nearer, began to stretch and slowly opened her eyes once more. Mrs Weasley was standing beside her, holding a large tray.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" she waited patiently until Hermione sat up and placed the tray on her lap. There was a small silver teapot and cup with milk already at the bottom, a silver bowl filled with porridge and a slice of buttered toast.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"No problem at all dear. A young girl like yourself needs to keep your strength up."

She exited the room as Harry and Ron came forward and sat on the bed. Harry handed her a loose bundle of envelopes and a large present from himself. At this point Ginny 'woke up' rather unconvincingly and bounded over, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!"

Ginny then went back to her own bed where she began to rummage under it. After much cursing she stood up again triumphantly and flung a purple wrapped present at her. It just about hit her in the face but Ron's arm appeared in front of her and caught it. He placed it on the side table and sat down beside Harry. He handed her a brown sack and when she peered inside it was full of presents! Ron took a large breath.

" Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George apologise but give you these and this…" he handed her a cinnamon scented brown paper bag,

"…is from me."

Hermione took it placed it on top of Ginny's present. She poured herself a cup of tea and was about to start on the toast but Ginny took it away and put it on her bed. She came back and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hurry up and open the bloody presents Hermione."

Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out a small package but Ginny chucked it back in again.

"You have to open mine first!"

Ten minutes later the floor was strewn with wrapping and Hermione was beginning to open the last present, it was Ron's.

From Mr and Mrs Weasley she had got a knitted quilt with her name emblazoned on it in gold. From Bill she received a special offer if she switched her bank account and from Charlie, a dragon tooth necklace. From Fred and George, she had been given a spell checking quill and a Wizards Wheezes packet of 'oopsie daisies' tablets (the equivalent of the muggle morning after pill). In the past she may have been surprised and even offended but she knew the twins too well for anything from them to shock her. Ginny had given her the most beautiful pair of shoes with miniature flowers blossoming around the open toed ridges. Harry had given her a book titled, _The young witches charms for charming_, which had a picture of a witch on the cover who Hermione thought must be at least half Veela.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that Ron was looking pleased with himself as she opened the bag. Inside was a soft package wrapped in turquoise tissue paper and a golden tag was stuck to the front. _Twillfit & Tatting's _it read. Hermione gasped as she carefully unfolded the tissue paper. It was the most beautiful pair of pyjamas she had ever seen. They a delicate shade of pale blue. and would surely keep her warmer than this old t-shirt. She clasped the pale blue material and slid her hand over them. They were so soft.

"They're beautiful Ron," she gushed.

He shrugged but she could tell he was swelling with pride from her reaction.

She leant forward to hug him but a sharp tapping at the window interrupted her before she had reached him. Ron looked disgruntled and she heard him curse under his breath but she thought nothing of it. At the window stood a proud looking owl with a brown package attached. She rose from the bed and opened the window. Hopping inside, it gave a shrill hoot, as if to announce its arrival formally, and stood to attention on the sill. She unfastened the parcel and rejoined the others on the bed.

Curiously she opened it and found a dark square box with red frills around the edges. In the middle in embroidered red letters swam the words, '_Sorcière Saucy.' _Ginny let out a gasp and Hermione turned anxiously.

"What is it?"

Ginny pushed back her hair and let out a whistle.

" Only the most famed brand of witches clothing in the world. Go on, see who its from."

Hermione fumbled in the discarded brown paper until she found a tag. It matched the box. She turned the small black card and on the back read the message.

_Dear Hermione._

_Have a wonderful Birthday. _

_I hope you will like my gift very much so._

_I think it will suit you very well. _

_Hope to meet you soon._

_Viktor. XXX_

"Go on, who is it from?" Ginny leant forward and snatched the card before Hermione could protest. She frowned.

"Who is it from Ginny?" Ron leant over and as she watched, Hermione could see his fists tighten. She looked to Harry who had obviously figured for himself who the gift was from. Taking his cue, he took the card from Ginny and handed it back to her.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Hermione put the card down beside her and gently eased the suede lid off the box. Putting the lid down, she returned to the box and lifted the blood red layer of tissue paper off and lifted the garment up into the air. There was a stunned silence and Hermione flushed redder than the wrapping. Hanging from her hands was an extremely short nightdress. It matched its packaging a little too perfectly. The main body of it was black silk but the top of each cup was a rather revealing black lace trimmed with red. She tried to stuff it away but Ron grabbed it.

"What the bloody hell is this."

Hermione remained silent and stared down at the duvet, refusing to look Ron in the eye.

"Vicky thought he'd buy you a little treat for the pixie palace eh? Well I suppose you couldn't wear mine could you?"

"And why would that be she spat!" Jerking her head up, she forced herself to look into his eyes. Why was he making such a big deal?

" Because it would take far to long for him to undo all the buttons!" Ron yelled at her, thowing the nightie on the bed. His face was a picture of fury but she was pretty sure that she was mad enough to carry out the overwhelming urge inside her right now.

Summoning all her rage into a tight ball, she brought her hand across his face. There was a loud slapping sound as her palm met his cheek and it was followed by silence.

Ron sprang from the bed, eyes watering, obviously from the pain.

"I don't know why he bothered even sending you that though. You're gagging for it anyway!"

"How dare you!" Hermione launched herself at him but Harry grabbed her and forced her down again.

Tears started to run down Hermione's cheeks. How had they come to this? Why was he so mean?"

" Actually Ronald, I wasn't even sure if I was going to go as I thought you might like some company that night as everyone else is going to be working or at friends! Obviously though, to you I'M JUST A BLOODY SLUT WHO IS GAGGING FOR IT!!! So I'm sure you'd prefer if you weren't left alone in the house with me in case I tried to come onto you!"

Ron stood silently for a moment, then left the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry followed, but closed the door gently, muttering an apology on Ron's behalf.

Hermione grabbed both pieces of nightwear and threw them under the bed before burying her face in her pillow once more. She would meet Viktor on the first of October, she thought determinedly, and she'd enjoy it a hell of a lot more than this shambles of a birthday!


	5. Sleep tight

"I'll kill him!"

Hermione heard Ginny rampage from the room. She winced as the door slammed, and listened, as the footsteps grew fainter. A few seconds later she could just make out Ginny's muffled voice coming from Ron's room. She listened half heartedly as she heard Ginny hurl abuse at her brother. When she heard his voice, she listened more intently but he obviously wasn't shouting, as she couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few minutes passed, she gave up eavesdropping and lifted her head from the pillow. Sitting up, she began to drink the cold tea and picked distastefully at the piece of toast. Something like a raindrop fell into her tea and as she looked up she caught her reflection in the mirror. It must have been a tear; she hadn't noticed that she was still crying. Her face was red and blotchy, her hair strewn out behind her like an old hags. Tears were still running down her cheeks and her nose was beginning to run. _What a state,_ she thought miserably. It reminded her of the Yule ball when she had gone to bed crying. That had been Ron's fault as well. She had never been so furious with him, and yet, as she had lain in bed sobbing she had imagined his arms around her, his lips, kissing away her tears...

Hermione tore her face away from the mirror as the exhaustion following the argument caught up with her. Trying to block out Ron's hurtful words ringing in her ears, she wriggled back down under the duvet and let sleep consume her.

The days leading up to October 1st went by agonisingly slowly. Throughout the day, she managed to busy herself with chores and errands and hardly saw Ron unless they met on the stairs. Meal times were more awkward. Conversation was stilted, Hermione and Ron not speaking at all unless asked directly for their opinion on whatever trivial subject was being discussed. Neither lifted their eyes from their plates from fear of meeting with the others and each made their excuses every night before hastening from the table.

" Are you sure you'll be OK?" Ginny asked for the fiftieth time that evening. It was two hours before Hermione was due to meet Krum and she and Ron were soon to be the only one's left at the burrow. The twins had their own flat above their shop, Mr and Mrs Weasley were staying over at friends for a couple of nights and now Harry and Ginny were about to leave.

Dean Thomas had been promoted to quite a well – paid job at the ministry and was throwing a celebration party at his new swanky apartment. Knowing Dean, the place would be loaded with drink and there would be a lot of extra sofas brought in for people to collapse on until their hangover on the following morning lifted. Hermione smiled as she remembered the last time she had been to one of his parties with Ginny. Ginny being Ginny, had had far too many and had insisted on singing the Wailing Warlocks new album on the kitchen table. It took Harry, Ron and Hermione to get her down.

"I think the question is will you be OK?" she smiled teasingly back.

Ginny smiled but then became serious and she lowered her voice.

"Just look after yourself Hermione OK? Don't do anything you're not, comfortable with."

Hermione studied the young witches worried face for a moment before answering, spelling out very carefully,

"We are just FRIENDS."

Ginny shook her head before taking Harry's arm and leaving the kitchen. Hermione closed the door behind them and slumped down on a seat at the kitchen table. She buried her head in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn't they understand? What was it about Viktor that set their alarm bells ringing? What was their problem?

" Last minute nerves?" Hermione looked up to see Ron sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Piss off Ronald." She could not be bothered with him right now. Burying her head in her hands once more, she tried to let her mind wander back to a happier time but she could feel Ron's eyes studying her, burning into her.

"WHAT!" Meeting his eyes she demanded.

"What pyjamas are you taking?"

Her cheeks flamed red as she saw where he was heading. He looked positively smitten with himself. She considered storming off to get ready early but she didn't want him to think he'd won.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

His eyes remained fixed on hers and she could see his bottom lip start to curl in amusement as he repeated the question.

"What pyjamas are you taking?"

"The ones from Viktor." She replied simply and got up to leave but stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"H-Hermione just don't let that prick push you around ok?" His face was serious but she felt he was just taking another stab at Viktor and pushed him off.

"The only prick around here is you Ronald. Viktor didn't ruin the Yule ball, Viktor didn't ruin my birthday, and it isn't Viktor who is annoying me tonight. IT'S YOU! Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready."

Ron bowed his head and looked away and she felt slightly shameful. However it was replaced with anger as Ron shouted after her as she climbed the stairs.

"Send Vicky my love!"

Hermione admired herself in front of the mirror. The Pixie Palace was the wizarding -world's answer to the Ritz. She had managed to tame her hair almost perfectly and it fell in soft curls around her face. She had used one of the charms out of the book Harry had given her and now through her hair wove subtle hints of gold. She wore a pale blue knee length dress. She had bought it for the celebration party at the ministry at the end of the war. In the end though, she hadn't gone, as it didn't feel right to go as Ron lay in hospital. She ran her hands down the sides of the dress. It was tight almost, bodice like at the top with white ribbon woven down the front but then it loosened and skimmed down over her hips and trailed off at her knees. She put her hands on her hips and swished from side to side. The dress spun about her and her hair showed no sign of going frizzy. Hermione smiled at her reflection before slicking clear lip-gloss onto her mouth and pouting ridiculously. It wasn't that she was particularly excited about Viktor seeing her like this; it had just been such a long time since she had looked so good! She grabbed her tartan dress- robe cloak from the bed and tied it round her shoulders. She worried her bottom lip as she thought what Ron would say. No doubt he would think she had made too much effort. Determinedly she smiled at her reflection again as she picked up her bag and suitcase and left the room. A little flustered from heaving the suitcase, she arrived downstairs to find Ron still at the kitchen table. His gaze was fixed on the daily profit and he didn't look up. Hermione against her will felt a lump building in her throat. She had wanted Ron to see her looking like this, even if he had mocked her.

"Goodbye Ronald."

She watched hopefully but he didn't shift his gaze. Silence followed; Hermione felt tears start to build in her eyes so quickly went to the door. She paused a moment longer, waiting in case he were to change his mind and say something, but he didn't. As her bottom lip began to wobble, she gave up and hastened into the yard

'It's just like he's in his coma again except this time he's _choosing _to act as if I don't exist,' she thought as she apparated to meet Krum. What she failed to notice was the figure watching her spin from the kitchen window.

She arrived across the road from the Pixie Palace. The whole street was buzzing with witches and wizards. Bottled fireflies hung from the Hotel's entrance and a harp was playing by itself at the front door. She had read about the pixie place before but she could not have imagined this amount of splendour. For a little while she stood, entranced by the whole atmosphere until she felt a hand slip round her waist. Startled, she turned to find the dark brown eyes of Viktor Krum looking into hers. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hermi-o-ninne it has been such a long while!"

He pulled back and she blushed, as he looked her up and down disturbingly slowly. He put his rough hand to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"You have not ever looked this beauteeeful before."

He let his hand slide from her cheek, behind her neck and back down to around her waist. Hermione's throat was starting to feel quite dry and she muttered much to her distaste a rather husky

"Thank you."

Viktor continued to stare her in the eyes and she was beginning to feel rather hot and in need of a drink. Clearing her throat, she looked away but not before she saw his pupils start to grow.

"S- shall we go in then?" she stuttered putting her hand on Viktor's as it was starting to slide slightly further down than her waist.

"Of course." He entwined his fingers with hers as he led her across the road and up the steps. Much to her relief, a bellboy took her case from her as they entered the reception.

To the right was a great marble desk, which didn't quite touch the ground. Above them chandeliers floated around the ceiling and cherub like creatures flew about scattering glitter which seemed to disappear just before it hit anyone's head. To her left a set of great oak doors stood and from behind them she could hear the clinks and chatter from what must be the main dining room. In front of her and Viktor, stood a great frosted fern tree, which went through the ceiling. It sparkled and amongst the branches she could hear them.

"The pixies!" she turned to smile at Viktor.

"They are good singers yes?" He leant down and kissed the top of her head as whom she suspected was the maitre d', appeared from around the other side of the tree.

"Mr Krum we thought we had lost you to the fans outside!" His hair was as slicked back and plastered down as the smile on his face. Hermione smiled as he turned to her.

"Madame you look radiant, now if you will both follow me I will show you to your private dining area which will match your handsome appearances."

She winked at Viktor, trying to indicate the utter falseness of the man. He did not seem to understand though as he merely winked back and kissed her on the head once more. They followed the maitre de behind the tree. He gestured to Krum and then to the tree. Hermione laughed,

"I am not climbing up that!" Viktor however, grabbed her hand and pulled her forward with great ease into the branches. Hermione closed her eyes as she made contact with the branches, but they did not hurt her. They seemed to be moving out of her path. Opening her eyes again, she expected to see the reception again but they didn't seem to have come out the other side of the fern. Instead she found herself emerging into an entirely new room. She listened for the sounds of the reception but all she could hear was Viktor removing her cloak.

"Viktor it's amazing!" In the centre of the room stood a table for two with a candle in the middle. By the wall was a giant buffet crammed with expensive looking dishes. To either side of the room stood two doors. Viktor followed her gaze.

" Your bedroom and mine," he said pointing to each.

" Don't worry, both ave an on sweet."

Hermione laughed.

"En suite Viktor, en suite."

On the branches they had emerged from Viktor hung their cloaks before resting his hand on the small of her back and steering her towards the table. A coldness ran up and down her spine as for the first time that night as Ron's words rang through her head and it occurred to her that maybe Viktor was looking for more than friendship.

"_Vicky thought he'd buy you a little treat for the pixie palace eh?"_

She let out a startled gasp as Viktor's hand again started to run lower down her back. Quickly she span round and sat down on her seat before his hand could go any lower and tried to disguise her gasp by finishing it with a sneeze. Viktor smirked as he sat down and faced her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

The food was delicious and Hermione soon forgot about her worries until she spilt her champagne due to a rather sudden movement of the table.

"Oh Hermi-o-ninnee, polease forgive me I must have knocked the table."

Hermione looked down her dress to find the golden liquid being soaked up by the fabric of her dress. She was drenched. Before she could protest, Viktor was marching briskly round the table and hauling her to her feet.

"Oh no you are very vet,"

His hand found the bottom of her dress and started to tug it up her leg. Hermione slapped it away. Viktor looked up, and Hermione expected to see confusion so was surprised when instead she saw anger etched across every part of his face. Slowly a sly smile spread across his face and in a teasing voice as he replaced his hand he spoke,

"Hermi-o-ninnee you vill ave to take it off."

At that moment she would have given almost anything for her to be at home in the burrow with Ron. But she wasn't. Wherever she was, Viktor and herself were very, very, much alone.


	6. Waking to a nightmare

Humiliated tears streamed down her face as she begged again for him to stop. Closing her eyes she tried to block out what was happening. This couldn't be real; surely this only happened to careless people? Things like this just didn't happen to Hermione Granger. If only she had stayed at the burrow with Ron. What she would give to see him right now, for his tall red headed figure to appear right now and save her. Save her from this nightmare. 'Focus on Ron' she told herself. Just think of Ron…

She let out a scream of pain as he bit her neck and she kicked out. He laughed at her feeble attempts and bit her again. She began to sob violently and lashed out at him again and again, clawing, punching, and kicking with all her might. He continued to laugh as he went to kiss her on the lips. Seizing her chance, she bit hard on the soft red flesh. Letting out a snarl of pain, she opened her eyes to see his fist raised above her before it was brought down across her head and blissful darkness consumed her.

Ron couldn't sleep. Pacing in the kitchen he wondered what Hermione was doing at that moment. Knowing she was with that thing. It tortured him to think of them together. His Hermione with someone else. To think, he snorted aloud at his own stupidity, to think that she'd wait around for you when you were in your coma. He should have told her how he felt. Now it was too late, now that she was dating an international sports hero, she would never be interested in a stupid git like him. What could he offer her that was so special? Poverty, an object to insult… his train of thoughts was interrupted as the kitchen door swung slowly open…

Hermione woke to blackness. She listened as her eyes adjusted to the light but heard nothing. As far as she could deduce, she was still by the wall Viktor had forced her against. She remained still and silent, scared that the sound of her movement would bring him back. The darkness seemed to mock her in her plight, casting menacing shadows across the floor and hiding unknown objects in the far corners of the room. Her head swam with the aftermath of what had just happened. After a few minutes she decided to search for her wand. At least if he returned she would have a means of defending herself. It should be in her cloak pocket. Slowly, she rose to her feet and took a step forward. She winced and stifled a cry as what felt like shards of glass embedded themselves in her foot. As she continued to move across the room she became aware of other pains in her body. Apart from what she assumed was to be expected, her head and temples ached and as she put her hand to her brow she felt what seemed like a rather deep and nasty cut. Finally, after much stumbling, she found her cloak. Relief flooded through her as she noted that Viktor's was no longer hanging beside it. He must have gone. Grasping her wand, she turned back towards the centre of the room. Her eyes flitted from side to side and she waited a moment longer for the shaking to pass before she cast the charm.

"Lumos," she whispered. The room was flooded with light and she let out a cry of disbelief as she surveyed the damage. Glass littered the floor and the grand table was overturned. The wall she had crept from would have looked perfectly innocent had it not been for the small trail of blood that stained its perfect tone. A wave of nausea threatened to overpower her as she saw her discarded clothes on the floor and awful images came flooding back. She needed to get out of here; he could come back at any moment. Tears began to stream down her face again as she quickly located and tried frantically put back on her clothes. Tying her cloak tightly around her, she grabbed her case from what would have been her bedroom and tried to decide how to get back to the burrow. The clock on the ceiling read 12: 35. She must have been unconscious for over 3 hours! Suddenly she felt very tired; surely this was all some sick dream? Alas, she knew it was not. Spinning on the spot she harnessed her last remaining shreds of strength and left the hellish room as she was sucked once more into what felt like a giant vacuum.

Appearing in front of the kitchen door, it took all her power not to fall over and pass out again as slowly she opened the kitchen door. Pushing it open, she decided that she would go straight to bed; things always seemed better in the morning. Then she would… her plans went to rats the moment she saw him. Ron. His mouth fell open and his eyes became wide in fright as he looked her up and down.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Choosing to ignore his question, she dropped her case and sat down at the kitchen table. Three chocolate frog wrappers littered its surface and a tankard, which contained the last dregs of a butter beer, stood among them

" I didn't expect you to be up."

She tried to adopt an upbeat tone. If she acted like it never happened, maybe it would be easier to cope with. She glanced at Ron and saw that his eyebrows were furrowed in thought, picking his words carefully

"Hermione, do you, um, want to talk about it?" She shook her head furiously.

" There's nothing to talk about Ron." She felt her chair start to move and thought she must be passing out again but then realised that Ron was turning it round. Pulling up the seat next to her, she was forced to look him in the eyes. He summoned a bottle and cotton buds from a nearby cupboard with his wand.

"Ron, it's just a few scratches, stop over reacting." She flinched and bit on her lip as he pressed the cloth to the cut on her brow. For the next few minutes he didn't say anything, but continued to clean the cuts on her face and arms. The silence grew uncomfortable but it was soon broken.

Ron gingerly hooked her hair behind her ear in order to look for any more cuts on her face but was distracted by the flashes of red on her neck. Her beautiful skin was marred by red – he looked closer- red bite marks! He couldn't help hide his shock as it dawned on him, for the first time that evening, just exactly what that bastard had done to her.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione…" his voice shook with rage and hurt for her and he felt needles prick at the back of his eyes as he looked at her properly, seeing the wreck she had been reduced to.

It was the crack in his voice that did it. Or maybe it was how his perfect blue eyes watered as they took in her sorry state.

" Ron don't…" she broke off into shuddering, grief stricken sobs. She began to shake, closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, and buried her head in her hands. In seconds Ron had moved down onto the floor in front of her, placing his firm hands either side of her shaking shoulders.

"I told him to stop but he just laughed and it was horrible, I was so frightened…" She gulped in a lungful of air as another bout of the shakes overtook her. Winding his fingers through the back of her hair, he cradled her head as she leant forward onto his shoulder. With his other hand, she felt him guide her down beside him, until they were both on the floor, her sitting between his legs as he rocked her and whispered words of comfort. She continued to drench his shoulder and he rubbed her back, sending a comforting warmness through her.

After too long a time, she stopped shaking and managed to peel herself from his shoulder. Much to her distress she looked up to find Ron pale and red eyed as he looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He looked away but not before she saw a tear cascade down his freckled cheek. She continued to study him with a puzzled expression. Surely he didn't think…

"It's all my fault," he choked. "If I hadn't been such a stupid git I would have told you and you wouldn't have gone. Now look what that son of a-"

"Told me what?" Ron looked momentarily shocked at what he'd just said but quickly gave her a watery smile as he replied,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Far away, sitting on a grotty bar stool, Viktor was nursing his fifth pint, and plotting. That stupid witch wasn't right in the head. He could give her everything but she shoved him away. He sucked on his now bloodied bottom lip. He knew who was to blame. The red headed chap that always followed her around. If it weren't for him poisoning her mind, she would be grateful that he lavished his attentions on her. Even at the Yule ball she left early because that idiot had made her upset. He pictured the red head in his mind, what was his name? Then he remembered. The night his master had fallen, as the idiot refused to tell Viktor what he needed to know she had screamed his name. Ron. He thought he had finished him off. Well, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	7. Everything

"Hermione…" Ron's voice floated into her head. She roused herself despite her exhaustion and opened her eyes. Ron's face visibly slackened with relief as he helped her sit up. Looking around, she noticed that she had moved from the kitchen floor to the couch in the living room. The fire was crackling steadily in the grate, making the room cosy compared to outside where she could see rain making pools in the yard.

"For a moment I thought you were unconscious,"

Ron gave a hollow laugh, telling Hermione that he clearly hadn't found the situation at all funny. He propped up the cushions behind her back and tucked the woollen quilt tighter around her before sitting down beside her on the edge of the couch. He looked awkward and shifted uneasily, and then making a sudden movement, took her hand. He looked determined and his eyes looked at her seriously but he was turning steadily redder as he spoke.

"Hermione," His voice came out strangled and high pitched. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I can't know exactly what's going on in your head right now, but you've not to blame yourself."

His voice had started off shakily but he gripped her hand tighter, and looking deeper into her eyes, it grew more certain.

"That bastard had no right and I'm going to see that he rots in Askaban for what he did to you. He is out of his mind and you kneed to understand that you did nothing to encourage him. I know you think you shouldn't have worn the dress and done yourself up but the truth is Hermione, you'd look beautiful even if you went in the crappy pyjamas I gave you."

Hermione went to protest but he stopped her.

"What I'm trying to say is, you did nothing to deserve what he did to you. And, I feel awful because I didn't save you. If I hadn't been such a jerk you wouldn't have gone to meet him and I can't help thinking that I could have prevented all of this if I'd just told you…"

"Ron, don't, it's not your fault, don't be so stu-"

Ron covered her mouth with his hand, which she found unnecessary, as the words that came from him next robbed her of all ability to speak.

"I love you."

His blue eyes locked with her brown as he lowered his hand and leaned in.

It took her a moment to realise what was happening, was Ron Weasley trying to kiss her? She closed her eyes and leant in too, only to open them once more at the sound of a slow clapping.

"It is- how do you say it? Beautiful."

She let out a small gasp of horror as she looked at the figure in the doorway. In a flash Ron had positioned himself between her and the intruder, Viktor.

Viktor, seemingly unfazed by the wand Ron had drawn, took a step forward into the room, his own wand pointing at Ron's chest.

"Get the hell out of my house." Ron, although tall, was still half a foot shorter than Viktor, and Hermione regretfully acknowledged that they were already a point down.

Viktor ignored Ron's warning and grinned at her.

"What has he got that I have not Hermio-ninnee?"

She didn't answer, and remained fixed with fear to the couch. His eyes were cold and they roamed shamelessly over her body, like they had the night before. He looked mad and she feared how far he would go. She was about to ask what it was he wanted when Ron interrupted.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

He strode forward until he and Viktor were only half a metre apart. She could see how badly Ron wanted to attack Viktor, but something was holding him back. If it came to wands, she was certain that Ron was more likely to win. He had fought hundreds of deatheaters and survived. What was it that was causing him to wait?

"Remember me redhead?"

Viktor spoke maliciously and she could see Ron's body tense. In less than the second Ron was off guard, Viktor pounced.

"Petrificus Totalus."

A blinding white light filled the room and she opened her and Ron went rigid. As he fell, his eyes sought for hers and when she glimpsed them, it broke her heart. He thought he had failed her; she could see the self-loathing in his eyes as his body keeled over and hit the floor with a thud.

Viktor laughed and kicked Ron in the side as he stepped over him towards her. Where was her wand? Through in the kitchen on the faraway work surface she spotted it before her head was snapped around and up to face Viktor's. His hands pulled at the back of her hair, forcing her to look at him, but not before she saw his wand positioned threateningly at her head with his other hand. He pressed his lips against hers shortly before dragging her off the couch and throwing her onto the floor beside Ron. She cried out in pain as her already bruised limbs landed roughly. Viktor had released her momentarily but she felt his fingers entwine in her hair once more and manoeuvre her head so that it was above Ron's.

"Is he veally vorth the bother Hermio-ninee? He is no good at saving you, he is not a pretty face, and if he were still in coma, you would be with me."

"That's not true, don't listen to him Ron."

Viktor continued to hold her so that she was forced to look at Ron. His eyes searched her face and her breathing quickened as she saw that he was unsure who to believe.

"Do not lie!" Viktor spat, shaking her head violently, causing her to cry out again.

"Did you write to me ven he vas sleeping? Yes or No?" He shook her again until she answered.

"Yes."

It choked her to say it and Ron closed his eyes for a moment. She was killing him and it was killing her.

"Did you come to dine vit me?"

Hermione nodded silently, tears cascading down her bruised cheeks.

" Hermio-ninnee I vill give you a choice. Come vit me and I shall let you live. Choose this rubbish and you vill both die. Choosevwit care. Vat is it you see in him Hermio- ninnee?"

Hermione didn't need shaken for an answer this time. She pleaded for Ron to look at her and, finally, he did. A new strength surged through her, giving her the strength she needed to turn and hit Viktor. Above the thwack as she hit his jaw, she shouted strongly so both would hear as she stated,

"EVERYTHING!!!"

Viktor let out a yell but managed to grab her arm and force her back down.

"You vill vish I had killed you the first time once I am done vit her."

She heard him whisper it to Ron as he placed the wand against her head. Suddenly all became clear. The night she and Harry had found Ron after the battle. The night he had gone into his coma. It hadn't been a Deatheater. It had been Krum. How stupid she had been. She shuddered at how naive she had been, writing to him over the past months. She should have listened to the warnings. Now it was too late.

"Crucio!" Unbelievable pain shot through her and she listened to herself scream as though she were an onlooker to the scene.

Her screams filled his ears and he wished that he could help her. He wished he could take her place. She couldn't die; she was too precious, too special to leave the world just yet. He watched as her back arched in contorted agony and she let out a breathless cry. At first he thought it was a plea, but then he realised. She said she loved him.

"I love you". Her words echoed round the room.

Through her torture she was telling him she still loved him. Bile rose in his throat as he heard Krum's cold laugh and his fists tightened. Wait a minute, had he just moved his fists?

There, she'd told him. In the distance she could hear Viktor laugh but she didn't care. Ron knew that she loved him, which was all that mattered. The room grew darker and Viktor's cackles, fainter as her body started to give. Then the pain stopped and she heard a shout and the sound of bone hit bone. She may have been going blind, but was Ron kneeling down beside her? She felt arms slip underneath her as her body was lifted from the ground. Then, ever so faintly, she heard his voice.

"Come on Hermione, stay awake sweetheart, just a bit longer..."

It was Ron. She liked Ron. He was nice. Her head lolled against his chest and she smiled peacefully as all went dark and quiet.

Well just one more chapter to go! This is probably the longest story I've ever written and I'd love to hear what you think (especially if it's nice things.) Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it and can hold out for the Epilogue. byeeee!!!


	8. Epilogue

Ron paced impatiently outside the privacy curtain, his footsteps echoing along the ward. He felt he should be doing something – maybe contacting the others? He shook his head in answer to his own suggestion. They would have too many questions, questions he wasn't entirely sure of how to answer. Hermione could tell them what had happened in her own time.

After he'd knocked Viktor out he'd stupefied him. He'd call for the ministry to pick him up soon.

So many questions had buzzed around in his worn brain since the day he'd woken from his coma. What exactly had happened to him on the night of the battle? Hermione had said when he'd first woken that he'd taken a spell for Harry.

By the time Ron had returned to the burrow, he could recall jumping between the figure and Harry but there was something else, someone else, lurking in the shadows of his recollection

When Viktor had asked less than an hour ago if he remembered him, Ron had frozen. The shadowed figure that had haunted his nightmares had suddenly become very clear and Ron was struck dumb with shock as he had realised they were standing before him.

As he had fallen, on the night of the battle more deatheaters had arrived and Harry and Hermione had turned away to fight them. Harry had taken down the death eater that had hit Ron but as he turned away to fight others' another figure had stepped forward. Ron's legs had just been locked by the previous spell that was meant for Harry but more was to come. He had looked up at the new incomer to the scene and he realised the face of Viktor Krum. Krum had silenced Ron with a quick flick of his wand and had knelt down beside him.

"Hermion-ninne von't ave to scream your patetic name anykmore vonce I am done vit you."

Ron had lain helpless on the battlefield, as Viktor had tortured him into unconsciousness.

Looking back, he guessed that Viktor had had to leave before he had finished him off. Hermione and Harry must have assumed it had been the deatheater's first spell that had put him into his coma, while Krum had walked away undetected.

Ron kicked the wall in frustration. Had he not realised sooner, he could have had Krum locked up. Everything that Hermione had gone through in the past couple of days was entirely his fault.

"Mr Weasley, you can come in now." A kind looking healer pulled back the curtain and gestured for him to enter.

Gingerly, Ron stepped inside. The healers that had taken Hermione from him when he'd first arrived, slowly left and he was left alone with her. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. Her chest rose and fell with a comforting regularity and her steady breathing sounded more melodic to him than sirens' song. He leant forward and kissed the top of her head. As he drew back, he caught her eyes looking at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was here! Although her vision was blurred and she was still half delirious she could tell it was him. So many questions rushed through her mind. How had he managed to move and get her here? Why was he still here, after all the stupid things she'd done? Why was he looking so pleased? She struggled to open her mouth but he leaned in and kissed her. Just quickly on the lips. That single action was enough to suffice her queries at present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her face relaxed after that. From the look in her eyes when they'd first opened, he could see she had as many questions as he did. It didn't matter though, they'd have plenty of time to talk, and all that mattered now was that she recovered. He looked at her affectionately as she smiled lazily back and closed her eyes. In moments she was asleep again but he was content in the knowledge that she would be all right. And so he settled down in the chair beside her, waiting for his love to wake.


End file.
